Teach me
by KKCGg180
Summary: Finally, after her graduation, Miskai is excited to be going to Tokyo U, where she will be studying politics. Her beloved boyfriend is also going to Tokyo U to study... or is he? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome this Fanfiction. This is set at the end of the manga, before *SPOILER ALERT* the wedding and just after the graduation._

Chapter 1

"So, Misaki, you sure you want to go to Tokyo U for your university?"

"Usui, how many times do I need to say it?! Tokyo U is my best chance at becoming a diplomat. You know, I feel like you don't pay attention to my reasoning anymore," and Misaki continued her mumbled rant about how Usui annoyed her.

Finally, after all of their trouble with the Walker family, Takumi and Misaki were about to turn the next page in life- university. Misaki had always dreamed of going there, the new experiences she'd have there and the graduation day, completing her school study and eventually becoming the diplomat she deserved to be. Meanwhile, Takumi, after being home-schooled for several years, had already gotten his degree in business, economics and maths before even starting high school, however, he decided that he too would go on and study at university with Misaki. He did this for three reasons. Firstly, being home-schooled, it would look awkward if he pranced into a job interview with three degrees, especially at his age, without even going to college. Secondly, because he wanted to study medicine to help find cures for his Gerald and his grandfather's illnesses and thirdly because he wanted to spend more time with his beloved Misa-chan.

"Say, Usui, why do you keep asking me? And what are you thinking?" Misaki asked, staring at him, however, upon looking at her fiancé, she noticed how his unreadable expression slightly moved to a day-dreaming sort of expression.

"Just curious," he said quickly, his voice slightly distant, but that changed to his playful tone. "Oh, so Misa-chan wants to know what I'm thinking? Aw, Misa-Chan cares about her perverted alien from out of space! I feel so special! I was thinking about Misa-chan in a black lacy bra and-"

"USUI, DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS SO CARELESSLY! AND DON'T BE SUCH A PERVERT, PERVERT!"

 _One black eye later_

"Ayuzawa," Takumi began seriously, placing an ice pack on his eye, "I will ask you again, are you sure that you want to go to Tokyo U?"

"Hmm, maybe my beating didn't help you to understand," to this, Takumi held his hands up and smirked," Actually, Usui, I don't see why you are so worried, since you're also going to Tokyo U, no?"

"Yeah, I guess I see your point," he muttered. 'Misaki, boy, are you in for a surprise,' he thought to himself.

 _First day at university_

Misaki walked through the gates of Tokyo U, excited for taking her next step in life, but also worried because she noticed that the campus was missing her green-eyed companion. She collected het timetable and looked around the crowds of students for Takumi, who was nowhere to be seen. 'Where the hell is he? He left home before me so-' her thoughts were interrupted by the chimes of the bell, indicating that the tours were about to begin. Misaki had hoped to see Takumi before the tour so that they could discuss where they could meet each other during lunch and also where to meet to go home.

The tour was interesting to Misaki. The building that she would be studying in had great architecture and was designed by the architecture students in their department. The people in her group for the tour seemed to be good people, except, Misaki realised that there were some people who she should stay away from- the girls. They kept trying to flirt with the tour guide, who was trying to ignore them. During the tour, her group had passed other groups. Misaki couldn't see Takumi but continued to look for him

Finally the tour had finished, and she still couldn't find him. 'This alien, when I find him, I will murder him,' she thought and walked over to an empty picnic bench to eat her lunch, prepared by said alien. After finishing her tasty sandwich and fruit, she decided to brush up on her politics by herself, which frustrated her, because Takumi had said that he would help her at some point at the Uni, which didn't look like it was going to happen.

The bell chimed again. Sighing, she left for her first class for the day- English. Becoming a diplomat would involve speaking to various people from around the world. English, which is the most common language, was more often than not spoken in conferences, making it essential for Misaki to be fluent in.

Misaki walked into the lecture theatre, where her class was going to be held. The walls we painted white and plum. The room had about five other students in it, all sitting in random seats in the rows. Misaki settled in the 2nd row to the front, around the middle so that she could have a clear view of the board and her teacher so that she could make crystal clear notes ready for her exam in a few years' time _(A/N this is something I do if the class can sit where ever we want to, it's actually a good idea :))_ She took out her equipment and reviewed her timetable. She had English everyday apart from Friday and her next lesson today was politics. 'I didn't think that English was required so much-' her thoughts yet again disrupted, but this time it was cut off by the sound of a crowd of students, chatting away as they walked into the room.

"So, like, the teacher is supposed to be, like, really hot!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Oh my God, like, really?"

'How on earth did those girls get in this university,' Misaki thought to herself but quickly remembered that Tokyo U was a very good, expensive university to go which is why rich kids would enrol here, however Misaki did so well in the entrance exam, she got full scholarship. (A/N for clarification to get into this fictional Tokyo U, you have to take an entrance exam and also pay fees.)

"Okay class, if you would please take a seat so that I can begin my lesson. You may call me Usui Sensei or just Sensei, if you prefer," said a smooth familiar voice loudly.

"USUI TAKUMI!"

 _And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Like with my other story, I don't know when I can update this, but I will try weekly. Also, I have very basic knowledge about how universities work in Japan, so I'm going along with British unis because I kind of understand them. Thanks for reading! X_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello and welcome back!_

Chapter 2

Misaki POV

"USUI TAKUMI!" I yelled before realising what I was doing.

My boyfriend stood there, proud at the front of the class. Surprisingly, he was wearing different clothes to what he was when we left the flat. He was in a navy suit, with a checked tie and crisp white shirt. His blonde hair was gelled slightly, not too much so it looked like he was going to a posh event, but not too little so it looked messy- it was just right. What was worse was that he was wearing his glasses. I was so angry. He only ever wears his glasses in front of me, no one else, ever. Full stop. I blushed at his handsomeness. He stared me down a sexy gaze.

"Miss Ayuzawa, please refrain from shouting in my class. In fact, since you have disrupted my class I would like you to see me after class," he said smoothly with a smirk.

I heard a few of the girls snickering. My face, of course, was completely red from embarrassment and anger. 'So this is why he didn't want me to come to this university, makes sense, BUT WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING! He could have explained the situation and then I could have moved around it and come up with solution to the problem,' my mind screamed.

"Usui Sensei, can we ask you some questions?" a girl, who I believe was named Harumi, asked.

"No, since my lesson has already been disrupted once," to this the girl almost cried at this, "but I will attempt to answer the questions I think you have. Yes I am young, I am 18. I already have an English degree since I am a quarter English. No, I am not single; I have a beautiful girlfriend who I live with. Oh, and I like maids and maid cafes. Now, onto with our lesson." He finished, before starting his lecture. I couldn't help but blush more. 'That pervert.'

His lecture was actually quite fun but very well explained. Oh how I hate the exceptions in the English language. It's so hard, i before e except after c, past verbs, spelling, you name it, it's awful, but Takumi was doing a good job at explaining some exceptions. When he spoke in English, my heart fluttered. I would never admit it, but he sounds so amazing, so attractive, but maybe I am just biased.

'I hate him, but I love him,' I said in my head, 'he makes me feel so weak, so pathetic because he is always in front of me, doing better-' my thoughts were interrupted by the bell that signalled the end of the day, since we only had one lesson on the first day.

"Good luck, Misaki," sneered Harumi. I guess bullying happens everywhere, some people don't mature.

Once the room was empty I turned away from Takumi, I couldn't bear to see him. I knew he was looking at me, but he is so unpredictable, that I didn't know how he looked at me.

"Misaki, do you see now why I was trying to tell you to change your mind? I already got the job and was going to tell you until you said you wanted to come here," he explained.

"Takumi, we have a problem," I said bluntly.

"I know, we can't be together -at least in school, since I'm the teacher and you're my student," he said gently.

We came back from England after Takumi sorted out his family issues. We faced separation back in high school when he moved to Miyabigaoka. Before that, I rejected the guy. It feels like we were both destined to be together and then not be together.

"Takumi," I hid my face with my fringe, tears streaming down my face, "why is it that as soon as we can finally be together, we can't?"

"Misaki," he breathed and embraced me tight, "don't cry, I'm sorry."

I tried to shrug him off but he would move a muscle, so I let him hug me. Then I asked, "how did you get the job?"

"Well, when I found out that we got in, I checked out the website, on which, there was an advertisement for an English teacher. Since you were considering leaving the café, I thought I would help you out and give you my wages because you won't have time to work."

'Aw, he is so sweet. He was just trying to help me out financially... Wait, I don't need help. I am an independent woman who always works hard,' "I don't need help from you! I can help myself, I don't need help," and I shrugged him of more violently than I probably needed to and ran.

I ran as fast as legs could carry me to the train station. 'I was afraid to face him. Dammit PMS, why do you make me angry at him'. I jumped on the train and headed for Maid Latte. This time, I had to pass about 3 towns before I got there.

"Hey Misa-chan, how was your first day of college?" greeted Satsuki with a smile.

"Um..." to tell or not tell that Usui is my English lecturer, that was the question, "it was great, I can't wait to get my head down and work when I get home." I chocked on the word 'home'. I had even more of a problem- I lived with my boyfriend- also known as perverted outer space alien, also known as Usui Takumi, also known as my English teacher. Oh God.

My shift flew by, much to my disappointment, however, Takumi didn't show up. 'He is probably engaged with his work and homework'. I felt bad for the guy, he had a lot of stuff to do, and even though he is an alien, he is still human. I helped clean up with Subaru and Erika. Aoi was there too, studying for his textiles project.

"Misaki-chi, where's Usui? He didn't come today, did you get in a fight?" he quizzed, not taking his eye off his mood board.

"Something like that, sorry Aoi, I would love to stay but I got to get home, see you tomorrow!" I said back, walking out the back door.

It was dark out so I hurried back to the flat. It took about 40 minutes to get home, but because I had gone straight to cafe after university, I still had all of my folders with my work in it, so I decided to study more during m journey home. I finally got to the block and hit the lift button and headed to the top floor where our flat was.

I unlocked the door, walked in and closed the door behind me. The front room was dark for some reason but I could see an orange light, almost like candle light, coming from the dining area.

"Ah, Misaki, you are home."

 _And that is where I will stop. What will Takumi think/do?? Obviously, I already know, but, you can still answer :). I will be honest, my English teacher is kinda attractive, but he tries to make jokes but fails because no one getd the reference. Anyway, I apologise for the late update, I wanted to make sure that the chapter was better than what it was, so yeah. Sorry! I have to go do homework now, I will see you at the next update. Oh and thanks for the reviews. You people are so sweet, it's really heartwarming to see people actually taking the time to review. Thanks everyone! X_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello and welcome back!_

Chapter 3

"Ah Misaki, you're home," came Takumi's smooth voice. I could see his blonde hair peeking out from behind the door.

'What was he doing?' I asked myself and walked over to him. I gaped at the dining room. He had set it up as a romantic dinner for us, probably as an apology. The corners of the room had large flowers mixed with ivy running down the walls from the top. The curtains were changed into from the normal water themed curtains to a plain red hue- even though it was plain, it looked amazing. The table had its cover taken and, folded neatly into a long strip and was placed along the centre of the table so that it acted as a place mat. There was a line up of amazing looking food which had an amazing aroma. There was a large candle decoration that lit up the room, but not too much. He was looking devilishly handsome im his black suit but he wasn't wearing a tie and he left his top button open. All in all the setting of the room was romantic.

"Oh, gosh, what did I forget? But it can't be our anniversary-" she mumbled, but was interupted by his finger.

"This is my apology to you for not telling you about the job. I know you don't like it when I help you, but you know that I already have 2 degrees, I really don't need to go to university, but I want to be with you, Misaki. This is just something that I can do on the side because I want you to do amazing and do well."

"Takumi, I don't really mind you-" he interupted her again.

"Misaki, as much as I want you to express your feelings, as you can see, I prepared a meal for you," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she looked at the floor embarrassed.

Takumi, like a gentleman, guided Misaki to her seat, where he took out the chair and tucked her in. They began to eat and Misaki's mind went to mush. The food tasted so good. Sneakily, she snuck a glance at her boyfriend and was reminded of his formal attire. She looked down at herself and realised that she looked very out of place, with her cheap hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. 'I am so under dressed!' she thought to herself and then quickly remembered that she had meant to ask Takumi some questions.

"So, Takumi, I have questions for you," she set down her chop sticks, "first and foremost, why the hell didn't you tell me? What happend to 'I won't ever hide anything from you again Misaki, if you won't hide anything either? Huh, tell me?"

"Well, since I am doing this for you, you would have probably gotten angry at me so I didn't say anything. I usually like my Ayuzawa angry but this is serious and could affect your career. I had already got the job, as I said before so it would have looked bad if I had backed out. I don't need to study, because I come from planet pheromone, but you do, and working at the café is just going to consume time. Since I am available, I can and will help. I don't want you to overwork yourself," he finished with a warm smile that made Misaki's heart flutter.

"Takumi, we could have talked this out and tried to do something that worked out for us. Now, we have to pretend like we never met before. It's just frustrating. We were finally able to be together and now we can't," she said quietly.

He didn't respond, but instead gave her a sympathetic nod.

"So, my next question is why do I have English everyday?"

"Because I want to be closer to Misa-chan. Since I have the power to change your timetable, you in every lesson of mine and still get to have your other lessons."

"Pervert."

"Only to you!"

"What will happen if someone finds out about us? Do we just break up?"

"No one will know, much to my distaste, I am proud to have a girlfriend like you. Actually, I am proud tobhave you as mu girlfriend, someone like you just wouldn't cut it."

'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, he is too sweet!' cried the Misaki-angel, who was sitting on Misaki's right shoulder.

'No! You will not think that, this dude is a pervert, DON'T BLUSH, THATS WHAT HE wants' fummed the Misaki-devil, who was sitting on Misaki's left shoulder.

'Aw, Misaki-devil-chan, don't be like that!'

'His face pisses me off, Misaki-angel-chan!'

"SHUT UP!" Misaki screamed and her angel and devil disappeared. Takumi looked at he shocked and covered his eyes with his blonde locks.

"I didn't know I was offending you, sorry Misaki," he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh, I didn't mean- Takumi I am sorry, I am just pissed because I am on my- I mean, fuck, I am just stressed," she stuttered. Takumi looked at her through his hair and began to pack away.

Misaki and her boyfriend cleaned up together however they didn't utter a word to each other. Misaki climbed into bed and waited for him to join her, but he took a while and she soon grew worried. She couldn't possibly tell him about her angel and devil arguing- he would laugh at her.

Finally, Takumi came into their room. He had a waterbottle in his hands along with some dark chocolate.

"For my lady," he handed her the chocolate and placed the warm bottle onto her abdominal area, "Misaki, if you're going though something, whatever it is, tell me. I am sorry didn't notice before."

"Takumi, I should be the one whose sorry, so, um, I am sorry," she whispered and bravely pecked his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, it is out of your control. Besides, if you didn't have a period, then we wouldn't be able to make little Misa-chans," he smirked, but earned a slap on the back of his head.

"USUI!"

 _That's it for this chapter, what will happen at school? I don't have a lot to say other than Second Love is going to be late- sorry. I haven't hit writer's block, I just don't have enough time on my hands to write. I missed Misaki's birthday, dammit. I meant to upload an idea that I had, and then post it but I didn't get chance. GCSEs are a lot harder than I thought. Also, that asterisk * was to say that it's a reference to the Girl's Day Random Dance from Weekly Idol for a while ago, yeah, if you don't get Kpop, don't worry :)(if you do get Kpop but don't get it, also don't worry). You guys are so nice in the reviews. I always thought every person on the Internet was a douche but you guys are so sweet! Thank you for being amazing and thank you for reading!! X_


End file.
